¿Suerte o destino?
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Ranma reflexiona sobre su vida, sin saber si lo que lo ha llevado a ese momento fue la suerte o el destino. Para nande chan como regalo de cumple. Ranma/Nabiki


¿**Suerte o destino**?

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Para: **Nande_chan por sus cumple.

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ya habiamos estabablecido que yo no soy japonesa, por lo tanto no soy Rumiko asi que nada de esto me pertenece

**Personajes/Pareja**: Ranma, Nabiki, menciones a Akane; Ranma/Nabiki

**Advertencia:** Mi primera vez esribiendo de esta pareja

**Beta**: Yazen_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_El amor siempre va sin razón y fue así que llego a mi corazón._

Algunas personas piensan que las cosas solo pasan; que de alguna manera no somos culpables de nuestros errores ni de nuestros aciertos y que todo lo que nos ha pasado en la vida fue planeado por el destino, que cada uno de nuestros pasos nos llevan al lugar ya predeterminado por el destino; en el momento en el que destino lo quiere.

Otras personas no creen en el destino; sostienen que el siguiente paso no es obra del destino; sino que es consecuencia de nuestro paso anterior, y que hay tantos caminos como decisiones debamos tomar en la vida, que todos los problemás y todas nuestras alegrías son consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, y por lo tanto nosotros somos los únicos culpables de nuestros fracasos y nuestros éxitos.

Ranma no estaba seguro de cual era su postura en cuanto a eso del destino; los últimos tiempos había culpado a su padre de todas sus desgracias y de esa manera le iba mejor; pero no podía culpar a su padre de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque quería.

Después de todo, él no había querido ir a Nerima en primer lugar, ni comprometerse con una de las hijas del tío Tendo, él no había querido nada de eso; y sí, durante un tiempo pensó que quería a Akane, y posiblemente si la quiso, pero había demásiadas peleas entre ellos para pensar en un futuro, ambos eran demásiado orgullosos y había demásiado entre ellos. No solo problemás sino gente entre ellos. Si hubieran dejado al orgullo aun lado entonces tal vez hubiera funcionado. Pero Ranma intuía que eran demásiado parecidos como para que las cosas salieran bien.

Y ahora, ahora estaba más confuso que nunca.

— Deja de darle vueltas al asunto — dijo una voz desde su izquierda fuerte y clara.

Ranma se giró un poco para clavar su mirada en las pupilas avellana, observando de pasada el cuerpo cálido y sensual de la mujer acostada a su lado, no hay arrepentimiento en aquellas pupilas y Ranma se sorprende nuevamente por todo lo que siente por esa mujer. De todo lo que ella ha removido en su interior.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado a si mismo con alguien como ella, mucho más astuta que él, con una visión diferente a la suya, siempre le ha gustado ser el fuerte, quien sale a la defensa de la mujer que quiere; pero Ella no es una damisela en peligro, ni se quedaría esperando que él la rescate; lo más seguro es que idearía un plan para salir ilesa y de ser posible con alguna remuneración económica.

Y también lo que la familia puede decir, cuando sea el momento de revelar lo que pasa entre ellos. No sabe si terminar en matrimonio; lo que si sabe es que lo suyo con Akane debe terminar. Le va a doler mucho terminar ese compromiso, lastimar a Akane, defraudar a su padre, a su tío.

— No deberías pensar tanto en el futuro — le dice la castaña girando y descansando la cabeza en el pecho del chico — nadie sabe lo que le espera, solo tienes para vivir el hoy — le dice y como para hacer énfasis en sus palabras lo besa lentamente

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil — murmura él acariciando lentamente y casi al descuido la espada de ella

— Es fácil — le dice ella — no digo que la familia vaya a reaccionar bien o que Akane no nos vaya a odiar, pero el que te preocupes por eso ahora no hará que no suceda. Las cosas serán como deban de ser y nosotros tendremos que vivir con eso.

Ranma la mira fijamente, ella como siempre tiene razón, y a él le fastidia un poco tener que aceptarlo. Pero ya sabe que no cambiaría lo que tienen por mucho que crea que las cosas se pondrán realmente feas; sabe que Akane lo superara, que su tío lo perdonara y que Nabiki estará ahí con un plan de rescate cuando él meta la pata; no es como lo había imaginado pero es perfecto sin duda alguna, y mucho más de lo que algún día pensó que tendría.

Sin duda alguna y aun con la maldición, es un hombre afortunado. Y no importaba si era suerte o destino.

**Nota de la autora**: Me diverti escribiendo de esta pareja, espero que les gustara.


End file.
